


Efficiency

by biswholocked



Series: JWP 2016 [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crime Scenes, Gen, Pre-Canon, Sherlock Holmes is Bad at Feelings, Sherlock Makes Deductions, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a grisly scene. Sherlock is seemingly unaffected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Efficiency

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day twenty four of JWP. Today's prompt was: “Nothing shocks me. I’m a scientist” (from Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom)--use this in the entry today, either at the beginning, end, or middle.
> 
> Written on very little sleep but I think it still works.

It’s a grisly scene. Blood spatter covers the walls, the flesh is rotting. And the  _ smell. _ Lestrade’s newest, Dimmock, rushes out of the house to relieve his stomach of its contents. One of the crime scene techs murmurs a prayer. Donovan curses under her breath and digs out a tin of mint-scented gel.

Sherlock, seemingly unaffected by the smell, turns down Donovan’s reluctant offer. 

“Masking the sense of smell may result in missing vital information to the crime,” he explains as he kneels by the body. “I prefer to work efficiently.”

“Jesus,” Donovan says with disgust. “Doesn’t anything shock you?”

“Nothing shocks me. I’m a scientist,” Sherlock replies evenly, not even looking up from the victim.

“Bloody freak,” Donovan spits out, and turns to Lestrade. “I’m going to check in on Jenkins, see how his interviews are coming along.”

“Doubt you’ll learn anything of interest,” Sherlock says. “This neighborhood, no one wants to talk to coppers.”

Donovan looks ready to retort, but Lestrade cuts in. “Interviews, Donovan. Sooner we finish here, sooner we can start following up on leads.” 

“Yes, sir,” Donovan says, and leaves the room.

“Have anything?” Lestrade asks after she’s gone.

“Obviously,” Sherlock answers. Lestrade can just imagine the eyeroll.

“Care to share?”

Sherlock stands and crosses the room in a few short strides, is nearly down the stairs before Lestrade notices. He follows Sherlock out of the house, around the corner and onto a quiet footpath between the buildings. 

“Sherlock--” Lestrade begins.

“Shut up,” Sherlock bites out, and the tension in those words is what makes Lestrade look, really  _ look _ . Sherlock is pale, more than usual. He’s biting the inside of his cheek and his hands are clenched by his sides.

You don’t have to be shocked by something to be affected. That’s a lesson Lestrade’s learned over the years, and it appears it applies to Sherlock Holmes as well.

Lestrade digs into his pocket and pulls out the pack of cigarettes. “Want one?” he asks.

Sherlock hesitates, but accepts the offer. Lestrade pulls out one of his own, then fishes around for a lighter and does the honors for both of them.

After a few moments of quiet smoking, it begins:

“The victim was a day labourer in his mid forties, something to do with the docks. He worked with his hands, lifting and moving heavy items. Involved in shipping, then. His clothes are all stained or ripped in some way, but the ones he was wearing were surprisingly clean and ironed. Therefore…”

Lestrade flips to an empty page in his notebook and starts jotting down notes, cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome and appreciated!


End file.
